


Something Med School Did Not Cover

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [7]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: Death, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, Original Character - Freeform, Poor Linda, Sad, Sorrow, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Nothing good comes from being stressed out in a hospital, waiting to see if the love of your life will wake up alive*title from Epiphany by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Kudos: 2





	Something Med School Did Not Cover

Linda paced the hospital floor, continually twirled her wedding rings, taking them off, twisting them around her slim finge. She was biting her lip, making it plump as she continuously looked at the clock, continuously muttering curses. Another look at the clock told her three seconds had passed, “Damn.” Five seconds later, had her looking again. “Damn, Damn.”

“Linda, why don’t you sit down?” Mary suggested, worried about the blonde. 

She shook her head, “I can’t sit down.... I can’t.” She sat next to her mother in law anyway, despite her statements. “I... Frank, what happened? No one will tell me anything.”

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, his voice calm and soothing. “The bullet went through his muscle. He’ll make it.”

She nodded, unable to quiet the voices in her head. “The bullet went through, so he’s- he’s not...” she couldn’t say it.

“No, no, no. No, he’s not going to die.” Mary reassured her, rubbing her arm. 

“But how can you be sure?”

“Are you kissing?” Joe pipped up, looking up from the magazine he had been occupied with. “He wouldn’t die with a baby on the way.”

Linda subconsciously rubbed her six month pregnant belly. It was not a good time to be having a baby- she was about to graduate, Danny was still in crazy shifts, and she was working crazy hours as well. She was ecstatic that she- that they were having a baby, but she wished it could’ve waited a year. They should’ve waited a year, but they didn’t, and Linda couldn’t be happier.  
Linda started crying again, Mary doing her best to calm her down. The mother to be stood again and started pacing. She put a hand on her stomach when the baby moved. Three hours had passed since Danny had gone into surgery. She had done her research- she knew how long it took to sew up bullet wounds. “He should be out by now.”

“The baby?” Jamie wondered, not thinking about what he had said. 

“No, Danny. He should-“ she felt a strong pain in her stomach, but pressed on. “He should be out by now. It does- doesn’t take this long- ow.”

“Linda?” Mary knew what was happening when Linda eased herself into a chair, hand on her stomach.

*************

Linda held her breath and bit her lip, waiting for that beautiful sound. Fear rose in her chest and churned in her stomach when minutes passed and nothing happened. 

“I’m so sorry, Linda.”

She didn’t hear those words.

“The baby didn’t make it. She would’ve been a beautiful baby girl.”

She didn’t hear all those words, either. She just stared ahead, hands gripping the sheets. 

“Oh, Linda...” it was Frank’s voice in her ear. She had almost forgotten he had come with her. “I’m so sorry.”

Linda still didn’t say a word. It was as if she was frozen and time didn’t exist. She didn’t hear the doctor apologizing, she didn’t feel the doctor cleaning her up, she didn’t notice the doctor and nurses leaving. 

Frank looked to his daughter in law, “Linda?” He wanted to ask are you okay?, but that would be stupid and heartless. Of course she’s not okay. She just lost her first baby. He jumped when a wail came from beside him. 

Linda sat in the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t even try to hide it like she normally would. She was tired, she was devastated, she was *angry*. 

Frank slowly wrapped his arms around her as her crying got worse. She shook in his arms, gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

“Why? Why, why, why?” She repeated over and over again, each time getting louder. She screamed the word, pushing Frank away.

*************

“Hi. How’re you feeling?” Mary tried to sound a little cheery. She had just heard what had happened, and moments before, the doctor told her it was okay to see her son. 

“Fine. Where’s Linda? She okay?” Danny’s voice was sleepy from the anesthesia, but he was still concerned about his wife and unborn baby. 

“It’s good that you’re okay. A bullet went through your upper arm,” she lightly tapped his right arm. “You’ll ve okay-“

“I know. I’m not worried about me. Where’s Linda?” Danny saw his Mom’s expression change. “Something’s wrong.”

“Well...” she sighed, knowing she couldn’t lie. “Linda went into premature labor. They said it was caused by stress and lack of sleep and such. She, um... it was a still birth.”

“What...” he swallowed, having a feeling that wasn’t good. “What does that mean?”

“She lost the baby. It... She was born without a heart beat.”

Danny furrowed his brow, then almost immediately ripped the IV and other wires and tubes from his arm. 

“What’re you doing?!”

“Going to see her.”

“You can’t.” She tried to push him back down. 

“Yes I can and I will.” He started to get out of bed, when the room started spinning. He groaned, but pushed himself up anyway.

“Danny Reagan, you are going to sit here till the anesthesia wears off, and the doctor tells you it’s okay.”

Despite his protests, he relented, knowing it’d be better to wait for Linda rather than see her when she wasn’t ready. But she needed him, now more than ever.

************

Looking like she had just lost all hope and faith in living, Linda shuffled into her husband’s hospital room. She was sore and tired from giving birth, but also from having three mental breakdowns. The doctor had to give her some diazepam, making her feel very slow and numb. 

Danny looked up, putting his water down on the table next to him. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and her stomach didn’t look pregnant anymore. He knew it sounded weird, but he thought her no-longer pregnant belly looked sad. He didn’t say a word as he watched her sit on the bed, facing away from him. 

“It was a girl.” Linda barely said above a whisper. “We would’ve had a girl.”

Danny reached over to rub her back, “I’m so sorry, baby.” 

“Ella.”

“Who?”

“That’s what I wanted to name her: Ella.” 

“That’s a nice name.”

Linda didn’t say anything more. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. Without saying a word, she stood and tied off her shoes or slippers, she didn’t know what she had put on her feet. She lifted the covers to the bed and climbed in, laying on her side, her back still to Danny. 

Danny frowned and carefully rolled to his side, hugging Linda from behind. She cried herself to sleep in the small hospital bed, as she would do for months to come. Neither Danny nor Linda knew that this one awful event would throw her into a downward spiral that would take a year or so to climb out.


End file.
